


Peaches and Cream

by lovi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Orphans, Reminiscing, Revolution, Revolutionary War, Summer, Violence, happiness, honestly there's just so much fluffy lams in this fic, i really hope you guys enjoy because i'm diggin it, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has always lived his life through a grey filter; that is, until he meets John Laurens, and the world blooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim of nostalgia and summer memories. Summer in the countryside is what dreams are made of.
> 
> Vaguely inspired by Fleet Foxes' album "Helplessness Blues", it fits well with the events following Chapter One.

Alexander Hamilton was an orphan. A dirty, unloved orphan, unwanted by everyone. It was the blunt truth; he was the oldest at the orphanage, and nobody wanted to take a 17-year-old rambunctious kid such as himself under their wing when there were much more agreeable children to adopt. So, he sat and waited for someone to come, and eventually lost hope somewhere along the way. After all, he had been in the orphanage for years, and even when he was younger, parents would decide on much more agreeable children; and Alexander was pretty rambunctious. 

There was one other kid of his age at the orphanage, who went by Aaron Burr. Both of his parents had died as well, and he was only a year younger than Alexander. So, taking these aspects into consideration, they got on pretty well. They had stuck together ever since they were the smallest of children, drawn to eachother’s personalities, and they were just as close. They had gotten to that point in closeness where they needn’t talk; they could sit around for hours upon hours together and just think. 

On some rainy days, it was all they had. New York City was cold, and virtually void of opportunity for an unloved orphan. So they would sit side-by-side on Alexander’s bed and watch the raindrops run down the glass of the window, listening to the pattering of the rain on the tin roof of the orphanage. 

They would hear talk of revolution within the colonies. Events such as those excited Alexander—they ignited a flame within him that just couldn’t seem to burn out. The idea of men fighting with their own two hands for such great ideals as freedom and liberty made him want to get out there and fight for the cause. Although Aaron didn’t feel as passionately, he shared the same opinion, and it occupied many of their late-night conversations.

After all the lights would go out, Aaron would sneak down from his top bunk and slide underneath the covers with Alexander, and they would pull them up past their heads and talk quietly about many things. Alexander would talk about the small Caribbean island he originally lived on, and Aaron would talk about his parents. 

Life was simple, and they took their days for granted. It wasn’t until the 30th of May, 1974, when things changed. They were seated at the long table in the dining hall, eating oatmeal from the small metal bowls they were given, and Alexander and Aaron were sitting next to eachother, as per usual. Alexander was rattled by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to find one of the Sisters, Sister Catherine, pulling him up by the shirtsleeve.

“Let’s go, Alexander, there’s a family here to see you,” He shot Aaron a small smirk, knowing that it was just another fluke. Aaron smiled back in that modest way that characterized him in Alexander’s eyes, and with that, it felt routine. Alexander followed Sister Catherine through the mess of children in the mess hall and into the hallway, letting himself be led down into the corridor and abruptly stopped in front of the office doorway.

“Now, keep up your best behavior. We have ourselves a rich man from the South, who is actually looking for someone older to help take care of his younger children. He lives on a large plot of land, he doesn’t want them to get lost.” Sister Catherine nudged him at the mention of an older kid, and he suddenly felt a rush of nerves. Alexander had never truly faced the idea of leaving the orphanage until now, and the severe change the accompanied it was quite terrifying. Although he always wanted to leave in theory, the thought of not only leaving what had been his home for so many years, but leaving the Sisters, leaving Aaron—it was scary.

But Alexander simply gulped and lifted his chin. His eyebrows were creased in worry, and Sister Catherine could sense it. She hushed him, pulling him in close and cradling his head.

“Alex, I’ve known you since the day you came in, you’re a strong boy! I believe in you!” She pulled back, kissing his forehead. “I know you can do it.” Leaning back further, she pursed her lips, pushing back stray strands of auburn hair until he looked presentable. Nodding in approval, Sister Catherine waited for the okay from Alexander. He smiled, nodding lightly, heart racing. This could be it, this could be the one.

Sister Catherine opened the door, leading Alexander into the small room. His first instinct was to look at the man across from the table—although he wasn’t much of a looker. He had on a well-groomed powdered wig, and looked very well-fed—but also very sunburnt and grouchy. His clothes were that of a rich man, and so was the way he looked at Alexander. 

“This is our oldest child, Alexander Hamilton. He is 17 years of age and was born in Nevis, an island out in the West Indies. However, he is Scottish, and spent the majority of his life here in New York after the death of both of his caretakers.” She shot a look at Alexander, who grinned in response. “I think you’ll find him suitable.” And with that, she left the two of them alone. The man leaned forward.

“Henry Laurens, landowner.” He stuck out his hand, which Alexander frantically scrambled for.

“Alexander Hamilton, orphan, sir.” Henry Laurens laughed lightly, not letting a smile remain on his face for long. Soon enough, he was back to the solemn grimace from before.

“So… Alexander… I own a lot of land. Plantations upon plantations of it down in South Carolina. I need someone who can help keep watch of the area and just help watch my children overall. I really am a busy man, you see, and my other son is just so…” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “… distracted, you know? He has the discipline, I swear, he just has a tendency to be off in dreamland, right?” Alexander nodded.

“Yessir.”

“… and I know you grew up in Nevis for a short period of time, correct?”

“Seven years.”

“Precisely. So you would be used to the warmer weather as well, unlike most of the other kids here, who come from around the New York – New Jersey area. That is definitely a desirable trait to have.”

“I would imagine it would be, sir.”

“And one last question, just for the record,” Henry Laurens paused, leaning in just an inch.

“Do you want to leave here?”

Alexander had never truly pondered that idea. The notion of leaving the orphanage seemed so far away that it simply never crossed his mind. He would miss the rainy days, the lukewarm oatmeal in the morning, hiding under the covers, the Sisters, Aaron—he would miss all of it. 

… But where was he headed?

If he were to remain at the orphanage, he would be automatically released when he turned 18, which would be next January. And without knowing anyone in the area, he would either become impoverished (which he could honestly fight his way out of) or be forced into a position that he did not truly desire, and be stuck in it for the rest of his life. New York was a city that he held dear to his heart, and he knew that he would be back one day, but maybe South Carolina wasn’t a bad idea.

Alexander straightened his spine, lifting his chin up tall with pride.

“Yes.” 

Henry Laurens nodded, standing up and reaching for the door. 

“Well then, it appears we are done. Once all of the papers are filed, you will spend one more night here, and we will depart tomorrow morning. It will take us a few days to get down there, so leaving fresh and early tomorrow would be the best idea.” He extended his hand again, and Alexander stood up to meet it. “It has been a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, sir. See you tomorrow!” They both departed the office, making room for the next family in line. Henry Laurens followed Sister Catherine, who gave a big smile to Alexander when they locked eyes. Alexander then turned and rounded the corner, heading through the empty mess hall that was covered in dirty dishes, and ascending the stairs up to the bedrooms. 

Half of the children had left to go collect charity and raise funds for the orphanage, and it appeared that Burr went with them. Alexander, now bored, laid back on his bed and looked up at the wooden bottom of Aaron’s. What would he say to Aaron when he returned? How would he break the news to him? They had been together for ten years, and now he was going down to South Carolina for an indefinite amount of time. It sounded like it was going to be a rough goodbye.

Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His auburn, curly hair was always trying to find its way out of the ribbon that kept it tied together, and it was doing so now. Loose strands of red were scattered all across the bed, and Alexander couldn’t bother to put them back in, so he laid still until he fell asleep. 

. . .

Later that night, after a loud and crowded dinner as usual, Alexander was back in the same spot, staring up at the bottom of Aaron’s bed, and thinking the same thing. He had to tell him now, there was no other time that he could do it. Unless he silently slipped out tomorrow morning, unnoticed and—

“Alex? Are you awake?”

Alexander hummed lightly in response, smiling at the sound of Aaron’s voice.

“Can I come down?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

Soon enough, Aaron had snuck down from the top bunk and was nestling into Alexander’s body, shoved underneath the covers. Alexander sighed once he was all settled in and moved in closer himself. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of being close to someone and feeling the heat coming off from their body; it was almost a form of relief. 

And then there was Aaron. There was nobody in the world that Alexander appreciated more so than him, and it was evident in the time they spent together. Alexander didn’t think of Aaron as a brother so much as a best friend, or just a person of great importance in his life.

What was he thinking, leaving unnoticed in the morning? He couldn’t do that to Aaron, he would have been devastated! Alexander took to playing with a piece of Aaron’s hair, examining the smooth, dark strands in the little moonlight that shone through the window. Aaron took a deep breath, leaning in further.

“… You’re going with them, aren’t you?”

Alexander paused, ceasing his movements.

“Yes.”

A gulp from Aaron.

“… And how far away will you be living?”

“South Carolina—Charleston, to be exact.”

Another gulp.

“Don’t forget to come back someday.”

“I wont. Knowing you, you’ll still be here.”

Aaron lightly punched Alexander in the shoulder.

“Hey, watch your mouth.” A pause. “I’m gonna miss you.” A deep breath. “Thanks for everything, I don’t know… it’s just been great I guess, with you here and all. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“Hey, don’t think your work’s gone unnoticed. You’ll always be a dear friend of mine. And hey—I’ll try to write once I’m settled in, how about that?”

Aaron leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and not demanding—it was a sign of pure affection, nothing more, nothing less. When they pulled apart, they simultaneously realized that they had shared their first kiss together, and how comfortable and natural it had felt. It had meant to happen; it was their departure, almost a sense of a closure. 

Yet there was no romance; no deeper feelings involved. The kiss was only a deeper way of demonstrating how much they cared about eachother.

They didn’t speak another word all night. In a way, nothing else needed to be said. They both believed, deep in their hearts, that they would meet again, and they both knew that many words would be spoken on that night. Words had no place to interfere in their last night together at the orphanage.


End file.
